Computing History
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Computing History course. Computing History * Add free, open Computing History subjects below. Subjects WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Q item in Wikidata Select Analytics Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators @CHM BLOG. 2012. @CHM BLOG. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Channels Computing History Youtube Channel. 2013. Computing History Youtube Channel. Mountain View, CA: youtube.com/user/ComputerHistory . Select Chapters, Book Chapters, etc. Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Concerts Online Select Conference Materials Select Conferences, Conferences Online Select Conversations / Dialogues / Idea Competitions Select Databases Select Databases of Professionals and Specialists Select Dictionaries Select Encyclopedias Select Facts Select Films Crowder, Paul. 2009. The Real Revolutionaries. (A film about 'Silicon Valley' and of two intelligent but very different men. William Shockley and Robert Noyce). 2001: A Space Odyssey Pirates of Silicon Valley Tron Hackers The Matrix War games Firewall Swordfish Electric Dreams The Net Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Google + Hangouts, UnHangouts, Group Video, Updates, etc. Zunger, Yonatan. 2015. Google Updates. Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/collection/AL0mb . Select Humor Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutions, Institutes, Centers, Networks of Centers, etc. Select Interviews, Question and Answers, Q&As Steve Jobs Interview Computer World. 1995. Steve Jobs Interview Computer World. (http://vimeo.com/31478142#at=0 and http://vimeo.com/31478142). Portland, OR: reedienews.tumblr.com. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Bishop, Todd. 2013. Bill Gates and Paul Allen reprise classic Microsoft photo, three decades later. April 3. geekwire.com/. Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Arthur, Charles. 2015. Internet pioneers are first winners of £1m engineering prize: Tim Berners-Lee, Marc Andreessen, Vint Cerf, Robert Kahn and Louis Pouzin share prize for innovation of benefit to humanity. 18 March. Manchester, England: www.theguardian.com/technology/2013/mar/18/internet-pioneers-winners-engineering-prize . Computer History Museum online exhibits. 2012. Computer History Museum online exhibits. computerhistory.org DavidGilbert99. 2012. PC Sales Are Flat-Lining. July 12. tech.slashdot.org. Gates, Billy. 2012. Bill Gates: the Traditional PC Is Changing. July 3. tech.slashdot.org. Page, Larry. 2014. My first big computer order. (Urs Hölzle originally shared: "15 years ago we placed the largest server offer in our history: 1680 servers ... " and - http://americanhistory.si.edu/press/fact-sheets/google-corkboard-server-1999). Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/+LarryPage/posts/SZuC3xpM1A9?cfem=1 . Lydgate, Chris. 2012. Prof. Richard Crandall dead at 64. December 20. Portland, OR: reed.edu. Newman, Bruce. 2013. Steve Jobs' old garage about to become a piece of history. September 29. Contra Costa Times. Palfrey, John. 2015. Google is not the answer: How the digital age imperils history: From floppy disks to thumb drives, we get better at storing things -- while trapping history in obsolete formats. www.salon.com/2015/05/30/google_is_not_the_answer_how_the_digital_age_imperils_history/ . TIM BERNERS-LEE, MARC ANDREESSEN, VINTON CERF, ROBERT KAHN, AND LOUIS POUZIN AWARDED 2013 QUEEN ELIZABETH PRIZE FOR ENGINEERING. 2013. TIM BERNERS-LEE, MARC ANDREESSEN, VINTON CERF, ROBERT KAHN, AND LOUIS POUZIN AWARDED 2013 QUEEN ELIZABETH PRIZE FOR ENGINEERING. March 18. www.w3.org/blog/news/archives/3036 . Wadhwa, Vivek. 2013. Silicon Valley Can’t Be Copied: For 50 years, the experts have tried to figure out what makes Silicon Valley tick. The answer is people. July 3. Cambridge, MA: MIT Technology Review. Zunger, Yonatan. 2015. Welcome to the Google+ project, everyone!﻿. Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/+YonatanZunger/posts/VigpSDxijRW . Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Computer History Museum Timeline. 2012. Computer History Timeline. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Scaruffi, Piero. 2009. A Timeline of Silicon Valley. Silicon Valley: CA: scaruffi.com. Timeline of Computer History. 2010. Timeline of Computer History. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Cavella, Joey and Chris Graves. 2009. Interview with Leary.com's Joey Cavella and Chris Graves - Joi Ito Telling them about the Internet. timothylearyarchives. Cheifet, Stewart and John Markoff. 1995. The Internet in 1995. (The Internet in 1995, Posted on Wednesday, March 27th, 2013 at 3:32 pm. PT Written by Jim Dalrymple and Peter Cohen). San Francisco, CA: The Computer Chronicles. Chomsky, Noam. 2013. Noam Chomsky (2013) on "Silicon Valley, the Internet, Google, Wikileaks and other topics". Youtube.com. Computer History Museum Overview. 2011. Computer History Museum Overview. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Dormehl, Luke. 2014. Celebrate Steve Jobs’ life with this amazing video from 1997. cultofmac.com/298747/celebrate-steve-jobs-life-amazing-video-1997/. Dweck, Carol. 2012. Mindset, Failure and Silicon Valley Founders: An interview with Carol S. Dweck. Menlo Park, CA: Santa Clara Valley Historical Association. Graham, Robert. 2012. The Wagon Wheel Restaurant's Role in Sharing Silicon Valley Technology. Menlo Park, CA: Santa Clara Valley Historical Association. Higgins, Micheal D. 2013. Remarks by President Higgins at the International Association for Media and Communication Research Conference, Tuesday, 25th June 2013. June 25. (Irish Gaelic). Ireland: president.ie Jobs, Steve. 1984. The Lost 1984 Video: young Steve Jobs introduces the Macintosh. Cupertino, CA: YouTube.com. Jobs, Steve. 1984. The Lost 1984 Video: young Steve Jobs introduces the Macintosh. Cupertino, CA: YouTube.com. MacLeod, Scott. 2011. Wild Apple: To Apple in memory of Steve Jobs, We both went to Reed College, His inspiration and vision & WUaS, iPhone as Musical Instr subject at WUaS. (collection of newspaper articles, from soon after he died). October 5. scott-macleod.blogspot.com. Mayer, Marissa. 2012. An Evening with Marissa Mayer. Mountain View, CA: The Computer History Museum. Metcalf, Bob. 2001. Next Big Thing: Video Internet. Cambridge, MA: MIT Open Course Ware. MIT OpenCourseWare Press Conference - April 4, 2001. 2001. MIT OpenCourseWare Press Conference - April 4, 2001. Cambridge, MA: MIT TechTV: explore the world of video at MIT. Negroponte, Nicholas. 1995?. tape # 469 Lennie Nicholas Negroponte Part1. New York, NY: New York City Municipal Archives. Roteberg, Jonathan. 2014. The Very First ‘Stevenote’. computerhistory.org. Schmidt, Eric. 2001. Google's Eric Schmidt: Perspectives on Tech Leadership. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Science Foundation Arizona. 2014. Science Foundation Arizona | Erich Bloch Tribute Video. Science Foundation Arizona Youtube channel. Silicon Valley and the European Renaissance Parallels. 2009. Silicon Valley and the European Renaissance Parallels. Menlo Park, CA: Santa Clara Valley Historical Association. Silicon Valley Historical Association. 2012. Silicon Valley Historical Association. (We believe in recording the hopes, dreams, successes and failures of the people who have changed our lives through technology — while they're still alive). Menlo Park, CA: Santa Clara Valley Historical Association. The Slide Rule. 2014. The Slide Rule: A Computing Device That Put A Man On The Moon. October 22. Boston, MA: wgbhnews.org/post/slide-rule-computing-device-put-man-moon . Udacity HTML5 Game Programming (CS255) Course Launch. 2013. Udacity HTML5 Game Programming (CS255) Course Launch. (https://developers.google.com/live/shows/116425520/). Mountain View, CA: developers.google.com. We are sad to report the death of Richard E. Crandall. 2013. We are sad to report the death of Richard E. Crandall ‘69, Vollum Adjunct Professor of Science and director of Reed’s Center for Advanced Computation. (Crandall is introduced by Steve Jobs at the 2:12 minute mark in video above). Portland, OR: reedienews.tumblr.com. Hardware Scoble, Robert. 2006. Douglas Engelbart - Inventing the Mouse. Google Video. History of the Internet Dear, Brian. 2010. Plato (Programmed Logic for Automated Teaching Operations) History: Remembering the Future. La Jolla, CA: Plato History Foundation. Engelbart, Douglas. 1968. Doug Engelbart giving the "mother of all Demos" 1968. Palo Alto, CA: Stanford Research Institute. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Silicon Valley Historical Association. 2012. (We believe in recording the hopes, dreams, successes and failures of the people who have changed our lives through technology — while they're still alive). Menlo Park, CA: Santa Clara Valley Historical Association. Select Wikidata Queries Select Wikis WikiBase (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Wikibase_Client) WikiData (http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata) Select Workshops Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Artificial Intelligence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Artificial_Intelligence Computing History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computing_History Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science History: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/History Internet Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies Media Lab at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Lab_at_World_University_and_School Media Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Media_Studies Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Society, Technology and Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Society,_Technology_and_Science Sociology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Sociology WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!